Kesepian
by GreiNAi
Summary: Semenjak Gakushuu tidak ada disampingnya, Karma merasa kesepian...


"Kesepian"

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui

Rated: T

Story belongs to me

Warning: Asa(jr)Karu, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo , gaje, aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.

Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai

DLDR, Sudah diperingati ya ;)

Summary : Semenjak Gakushuu tidak ada disampingnya, Karma merasa kesepian... 

* * *

Satu minggu telah berlalu..

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ketika pagi datang, secara otomatis Karma membuka kelopak matanya. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar di kasur miliknya— **milik** **mereka**. Kasur yang berukuran _king size_ ini seharusnya diisi oleh dua orang. Karma bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tangan yang ia rentangkan tak menangkap keberadaan apapun. Ia sendirian.

Dirinya masih terbaring di kasur dengan tatapan yang kosong. Ia menoleh kesamping, ia masih tidak percaya dengan indera perabanya hingga ia kembali mengandalkan indera penglihatannya. 

Tidak ada. 

Gakushuu tidak ada. 

* * *

Setelah ia memastikan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, ia pun menutup pintu apartemen **mereka**. Karma menghela napasnya. Keadaan memaksanya untuk tetap bekerja walaupun ia masih merasa kehilangan. 

Apa boleh buat? 

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Karma selalu memandang layar ponselnya ketika ia bekerja. Berharap Gakushuu akan menghubunginya, atau setidaknya mengirim email. Karma terus menunggu. 

Namun, tidak ada notifikasi muncul di ponselnya. 

* * *

Ketika rekan kerjanya akan lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Dengan santai Karma merapikan meja kerjanya, melepas jas hitamnya, melipatnya, dan menaruhnya di pergelangan tangannya. Salahkan otaknya yang cemerlang itu sehingga Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan sangat efektif dan efisien. Ketika ia keluar dari gedung kantornya, ponsel di sakunya berdering. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya, berharap Gakushuu lah yang menelponnya. 

' _Nagisa'_

Ia sebenarnya tahu, tapi pura-pura tak tahu. Karma mendengus kecewa. 'Mana mungkin Gakushuu akan menghubungiku. Dia kan sudah pergi' batinnya. Kembali sadar dari lamunannya, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yo, Nagisa."

"Ah, Karma kun! Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Hm, tidak."

"Wah! Kalau begitu temani aku makan di kafe ya? _Please?_ "

"Sip, kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar."

"Karma kun, kafe yang di—" 

Dan panggilan itu dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Karma. Toh dia tau dimana kafe yang Nagisa maksud. Matanya menatap sendu layar ponselnya yang menyala. Ia melihat dirinya tersenyum usil disamping Gakushuu yang tertidur lelap dengan tinta spidol menghiasi wajahnya. 

Jujur saja, Karma masih belum terbiasa— **tidak akan terbiasa** ditinggal oleh Gakushuu... 

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju kafe, ia mengirim email berkali-kali. Email itu ditujukan untuk Gakushuu, namun tidak ada satupun email balasan yang ia terima. Masih belum menyerah— walaupun ia tahu pasti apa jawabannya —ia menghubungi ponsel Gakushuu. 

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi'_

Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi. 

Karma memanggilnya terus menerus, dan jawabannya selalu sama. Karma menyerah. 

* * *

"Maaf Karma kun aku terlambat, tadi ada sedikit urusan di sekolah." Ucap Nagisa dengan rasa menyesal. Karma yang sudah menunggu di cafe dari tadi hanya mengangguk memaklumi. Langsung saja mereka memesan makanan dan minuman. Selagi menunggu pesanan datang, Karma terus saja menatap luar cafe dengan tatapan kosong, ia tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Nagisa. Merasakan atmosfir kelam disekeliling Karma, ia pun angkat bicara.

"Karma kun? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Nagisa. Terbesit nada khawatir didalamnya

"Hm." Jawab Karma ambigu 

Karma tidak biasanya begini. Karma yang asli akan menjahilinya kapan pun mereka bertemu, memanipulasi dan menjebak orang-orang jahat yang ia temui (Dengan tubuh yang terus bertumbuh dan otak yang terus berkembang, apakah ia masih pantas untuk asal tinju dan menaruh pasta dengan berbagai varian cabai di hidung mereka?). Jangan-jangan ini karena Asano san? Nagisa tahu, mereka sudah saling menyukai sejak SMP, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih saat mereka menduduki bangku SMA. Kepergian Gakushuu yang tiba-tiba... wajar saja kalau Karma menjadi sesedih ini... Mungkin.

"Apa ini karena Asano san?" Nagisa bertanya dengan hati-hati. Karma tetap diam.

"Tenanglah Karma kun, Asano san pasti—"

"Jangan lanjutkan" ucap Karma dengan penuh tekanan

"Kenapa? Apa karena ini sudah seminggu setelah kepergian—"

" **JANGAN LANJUTKAN LAGI!"** Bentak Karma sambil memukul meja. Nagisa tersentak kaget. Pengunjung yang lain sempat menoleh ke sumber suara sebelum mereka kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

"Gakushuu sudah tiada" ucap Karma lemah. 

Nagisa tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Salah satu pelayan mendatangi meja mereka, dan meletakkan pesanan mereka diatasnya. Setelah itu mereka hanya makan dalam diam. 

* * *

Selesai makan, Nagisa beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku pulang duluan, terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku Karma kun" ucap Nagisa. Karma hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari kursinya. Nagisa kemudian pergi. 

Ia hanya diam di tempat duduknya, menatap segala sesuatu dengan mata yang hampa. Hingga ia meyadari ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat layar ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya? Dengan siapa?"

"Besok pagi aku pulang."

Mata Karma membulat tak percaya. Matanya berkilat penuh girang

"Gakushu!" ucap Karma dengan nada girang

"Apa?" balas Gakushuu dengan nada malas

" **Kenapa kamu gak kasih tau kalau mau pergi hah?!"** tanya karma dengan penuh tekanan.

" **Sudah ku kasih tau goblok. Otakmu aja yang korslet.** Dibilangin aku pergi sama ayah ke Amerika karena ada rapat bisnis denger gak sih?!"

"Terus kenapa juga ponselnya dimatiin coba!"

"YA IYALAH DIMATIIN. MANA MAU AKU DIGANGGU SAMA PANGGILAN DAN EMAILMU YANG UDAH KAYAK STALKER HARDCORE PAS RAPAT" Teriak Gakushuu dengan tidak santainya. Percayalah, dia sudah terlalu sering mengalaminya sampai lelah batinnya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku kan—" ucap Karma dengan menggantung

"—kesepian.." ucap Karma dengan suara lemah nan unyu. Gakushuu terdiam.

 _Tuut tuut tuut tuut_

"Eh? Halo? Gakushuu? Kok dimatiin sih!" Ucap Karma kesal. 

Semua salah Karma kalau dia nggak kerja, nggak keluar dari kamar, dan membuat Karma sakit pinggangselama satu minggu kedepan. 

* * *

**End**

A/N: HAHAHAHA KETIPU GAK? /ngga /tendang

Kalau ketipu gak sia-sia aku berusaha bikin kalimat se angst mungkin ;'))

Kalau belum aku harus latihan lagi supaya kalian tertipu (O^O)9

Ide ini begitu saja muncul saat aku sedang baring-baring di kamar. Ketika besoknya aku ada ulangan harian kimia. Ha ha ha, emangnya ide selalu muncul saat mendekati ujian ya? :''' /malah curhat 

**Omake**

"Rapat diakhiri sampai sini"

Peserta yang mengikuti rapat langsung keluar dari ruang rapat, Gakushuu salah satunya. Ia lelah mengikuti rapat dan melihat angka-angka yang tentu saja "0"-nya lebih dari sembilan digit. Ayahnya, dengan alasan 'aku sudah tua' kerjanya hanya pasang senyum ganteng, sambil mengatakan 'Ini anak saya Asano Gakushuu, yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan saya'. Lalu menghilang dari pandangan. Kalau ketemu, pasti ayahnya lagi ngegombalin pucuk kesayangannya via ponsel. Belum lagi ia harus pergi ke Korea untuk acara bisnis lainnya. Gakushuu lelah.

Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mengaktifkannya. Sengaja ia non aktifkan sebelum rapat dimulai agar tidak ada gangguan. Tepat ketika sinyal memasuki ponselnya, nada dering pesan masuk terus berbunyi. 

_You've got 567 email_

Anjir. 

Yah.. ia sudah tau pasti siapa yang mengirim email sebanyak itu  
Karma. Karma. Karma. Karma 

Ia hampir menghapus seluruh pesan masuknya— ia sudah bisa menebak apa isi pesan tersebut –kalau saja ia tidak melihat email Nagisa yang tertimbun di lautan email Karma. Asano dengan cepat membuka email tersebut. 

_Nagisa san_

' _Cepat pulang. Karma mulai kumat.'_

Kalo Nagisa sudah kirim pesan, berarti sudah darurat. Dia harus pulang ASAP.

Peduli setan dengan rapat bisnis. Asano langsung cabut ke bandara. 

**Betulan End**

Salam Nista

NAi

Senin, 24 Apr. 17 (12:23) WITA


End file.
